


The most intense form of memory

by bellarxse (AlphaBanana)



Series: Oh, my darling, what if you fly? [1]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaBanana/pseuds/bellarxse
Summary: Prompt: "You smell incredible."
Relationships: Carl/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Oh, my darling, what if you fly? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952731
Kudos: 8





	The most intense form of memory

Serena was used to being the same height or taller than her boyfriends. It didn’t stop her from doing anything–she wasn’t about to give up dagger heels for some _boy_ –but for a few of them (the particularly fragile ones) it had been the nail in the coffin.

And Carl? Well, Carl was 6′ 3″. And even if he’d been 5′ 3″, he wouldn’t have minded.

But seeing as he _was_ 6′ 3″, he had taken to dipping his head to nuzzle into the crook of her neck any chance he could get, often taking an opportunity to discreetly kiss and nip at the skin there before raising his head to nod sagely at whatever else was happening in the room. She was his social shield, and he was her rock.

That night, they were due to attend an investors’ dinner, and Carl had been pacing in the bedroom for the best part of an hour, fretting over how he would come across and whether he could secure the funding they needed to expand.

Carl only began to pay attention to Serena when she asked him to zip up the back of her dress, allowing his fingers to linger on the smooth line down her back, then letting them tangle in her dark curls. He tipped her head to the side just enough to give him purchase, and he buried his head into the skin there as if he wanted to disappear into her forever.

Serena didn’t dare speak, for fear of spooking him like some kind of heartbreakingly handsome, gangly deer, settling instead for stroking fingers over immaculately soft locks. When he spoke next, his voice was quiet and reverent, muffled by her perfectly tousled, ebony curls.

“God, _you smell incredible_. You always do.”


End file.
